It Only Takes Time
by BaRe FoOt AnD cRaZy JEM
Summary: Felix and James Potter are going to Hogwarts while there they meet Remus, Peter and Sirius Black. marauders AU
1. Felix Potter

**Disclaimer-Do Not Own Harry Potter**

**Note- This was originally called Time Heals the Deepest of Wounds but I am re-writing it**

**Key**

_Italic-Flash backs/dreams_

**Bold-titles**

Normal- current time

_**Bold and Italic- writing i.e. newspapers, letters, books, etc **_

'_Thinking'_

_Felix Potter_

* * *

"_You're it" Nicolas yelled as he ran though the trees Seth ran after him. Seth stopped when he realizing where his brother was heading took a shortcut to cut him off. Seth climbed up a large willow tree and waited on a low branch that was located above the deer trail that his brother was using. Nicolas turned the corner and before he knew it a large object came crashing down upon him. By the time Nicolas figured out that it was Seth he was pinned. Seth began to tickle him. Soon the boys' laughter filled the forest…_

* * *

SethPotter woke up with a start, laughter rang in his ears. He looked at the clock and moaned; it was 4:45 too early to wake up and too late to try to go back to sleep. He turned over to look at his wife.

Elizabeth Potter had strawberry-bond hair and had bright blue eyes. She and Seth had been friend at Hogwarts and as they got older they realized that they felt more for one another then just friendship. They got married at 27, six years later their son, James Seth Potter was born.

Seth Potter gave up trying to go to back to sleep and deiced to get up. He walked across the room and into the bathroom. After his shower and getting dress Seth headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed a pot filled it with water and add the tea bags and set the pot on the stove. Seth then leaned against the countertop and stared at the pot. Then chuckle at what his father used to say to him and Nick _"A stared at pot never boils." _

A tapping noise interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see a pepper-gray owl with a Daily Prophet; Seth opened the window to let the owl in. Seth then paid the owl and opened up the wizard newspaper. Seth nearly dropped the newspaper.

"_**NICOLAS AND LUNA POTTER ATTACKED"**_

Under the heading was a picture of a couple and their child together. The man looked just like himself untidy hair, tall, lanky and pale, it was his brother. The same blue hazel eyes, which both he and his son had hidden behind wired-rim glasses however Nick's eyes were cold and had an unforgiving look to them that gave Seth the chills. The only differences that Seth and his brother was Nick wore no glasses and had a long jagged scar on his right cheek bone. The woman was beautiful with long black slightly wavy hair and ice blue- gray eyes. She was only a few inches shorter than the taller man. The child looked very much like Nick standing behind him except for his eyes they were just like the woman's in the picture. The child's hair was also longer then his father's and had more of waviness to it.

Seth began reading the article underneath:

_**Auror**__**s found the injured Potters this morning at their house. Luna Potter died sometime last night by suffocation. While Nicolas (Nick) Potter and their son,**_ _**Felix**__** were taken to St. Mungo. Aurors are unsure as to what happen to the Potter family.**_

The article went further on, however Seth was unable to read any more. It was as if someone had cast a spell him. Eyes wide, mouth hanging slightly; he was so in shock that he didn't hear the tea pot screaming behind him or his wife coming down the stairs.

Elizabeth Potter entered the kitchen, took the tea pot off the stove and walked over to her husband. "Seth what happen?" Elizabeth asked automatically after seeing a thunder shocked Seth. Seth turned and showed her the Daily Prophet

Just as Elizabeth had finished reading the fireplace roared with life. Seth's boss's head was floating in the now green fire. "Seth, I need you to down to St. Mungo to find out what happen to Nicolas Potter and his son Felix last night. Room number 7-17."

Before Seth could even open his mouth, his boss, Mad-eye Moody was gone with a 'pop'. Seth turned kissed his wife good-bye and told her he would be back later.

* * *

Seth give a sharp knock on the room 7-17; a soft voice from inside told him to come in. Seth entered; the room had that overly clean hospital smell and had two beds one had a man in it that Seth recognized as his brother, the other had the boy from the picture in the prophet. The healer that told Seth to come in was wrapping up the small boy's chest. He could tell the boy had been crying, for his eyes were red and puffy.

Seth waited until the healer was done checking on the boy and Nick; the healer looked to be about 30 with long washed out red hair tied back in to a braid. The healer turn towards him "I'm healer Jade how may I help you?"

"I am Auror Seth Potter and I was sent here to ask Nicolas and Felix of the events of last night."

"You won't be able ask Nicolas anything any time soon. He been stabbed at least four times and lost a lot of blood. He won't wake up for at least two more days. However Felix is awake but you might have trouble getting any information about last night; he hasn't said a word since they brought him in." She informed him looking up from her clipboard "excuse me, I must be leaving now; I have other patients to look after." She turned and walked out the door.

Seth turned and sat on the chair next to Felix's bed. For the longest of time they just sat and stared at one another. As if the conversation they were about to have was going to make last night seem so much realer then the dream they wished it was. Seth sighed _'But it wasn't a dream.' _

"Hello Felix" The boy just stared at him like a deer in a headlight "I'm Seth Potter, I need to ask you about what happen last night" Seth had seen the shocked look on Felix's face when he said his last name. Seth could see the gears in the smaller boy's head grinding together, laying out all his options. "I know it's hard, but I need to get the person or people who did this" He said softly.

"What will happen to fa-the person who did it" Felix whispered.

"They will get a trial and the judge will decide on what will happen to them." Seth answered

"Will I ever see them again?"

Seth hesitated before answered he knew he couldn't lie however the boy might not answer if he knew the truth "… Only once to make just we got the right person."

"Where do you want me to start?" Felix was tensed his eyes were wide. He looked over at the other bed that contained his father. Then look at his hands that were folded in his lap.

"How about you start with dinner"

Felix then went into great detail about what he and his mother ate. Seth knew the boy was just taking up time, but he didn't rush him. Though what Felix told Seth hit like a ton of bricks.

* * *

"_Go and pack what you want to bring; remember we are not coming back." Mama whispered softly to him as she walked off to hide father's wand.__ Felix tip-toed pass the living room, where he stopped to make sure his father was asleep; he could hear his father's snores and walked into his room. He stuffed his bag with clothes, a picture of him when he was a baby, mama, and his father before he became a drunk, and his stuffed animal that was a black lab with its nose missing. _

_Felix then rushed down the hall back to where mama was. They both had their bags packed and where about to walk out the door when they were hurled back into the wall. Mama cursed very un-lady like, and pulled out her wand trying to get the ward off the house. The ward itself was surrounding the whole house, the windows, the doors and even the walls. _

_However it was too late to try to get rid of the wards for father had woken up and was searching for his hidden wand… _

* * *

**Hope**** this is better then my other story was**

**Plz review **

**Thank you for reading**

**-JEM**


	2. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

**Rating: some violence **

'Cause all of the stars,  
have faded away  
just try not to worry,  
you'll see them someday,  
Take what you need,  
and be on your way and  
Stop crying your heart out

**Stop Crying your Heart Out by: Oasis**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Truth**

* * *

_However it was too late to try to get rid of the wards for father had woken up and was searching for his hidden wand…_

_Father came stumbling though the hallway opening; his face was beet-red with anger, in his hand was a silver slightly curved knife. "You can't leave, oh no you can't" His voice was slurred. He __stammered forward, eyes glazed, heavy breathing; the knife reflected the hall light. Mama stood in front of Felix, protecting her child from her husband. _

_Mama shoved Felix into the corner she stood eyes hunting for her wand. It had flown out of her hand when they were thrown against the wall. She saw it right by father's right foot. She didn't know what to do if she grabs her wand she left Felix open and if she didn't she will be defenseless. Another though came into her mind if she didn't move her husband will kill her with the knife then most likely kill Felix._

_She started to move to the right; her eyes never leaving father. Her heart leaped when he started following her and was paying no attention to Felix. Father had been walking slowly forward now lunged forward and grabbed mama by the throat. The action pushed her into the wall and knocked the wind out of her. He pulled back the knife and stabbed the woman in the side. He pulled it back out blood gleamed off of it._

_Something inside of Felix snapped he leaped forward bit the wrist of father's arm that held the bloody knife. Father yelped and dropped the knife his other hand still wrapped around her throat. Felix bit so hard on his father's arm that the taste of blood filled his mouth. The older man slung his arm trying to get the child off with out letting his grip on the women._

_Felix was thrown and landed with a scream as the scratches on his back, from yesterday hit the floor. Felix sat up slightly dazed, his father still had his mother around the throat. She was no longer moving; her hands and arms no longer able to put up a fight hanged limply at her sides. _

_Before Felix even realized what he was doing he grabbed the dropped knife and he brought it above his head, and then brought it down in the man back. Father still didn't let go of mama. Felix repeated the action three more times, before his parents' bodies hit the floor. He stood breathing heavy looking at his hands covered in blood…_

* * *

Seth held Felix as he cried himself a sleep. Seth tucked his nephew back under the covers, looked sadly at his brother and then left without a word. As he was leaving he seen the healer that was taking care of Felix and Nick, he told her to separate the two Potters from each other…

* * *

"There was a ward around the house that let everything in however wouldn't let anything out, a sliver knife with Nicolas Potter's blood on it and we searched the house and found two bags packed with clothes." Kingsley informed the other Aurors. The Aurors sat around a table littered with pictures and documents.

"Is that all?" Moody, head of the group asked.

"All that is out of the ordinary" Kingsley replied.

"What are the medical statuses of Nicolas and Felix Potter?" Moody asked.

Seth Potter stood up before the crowed and began to tell them about how Nicolas had been stabbed four times. "Felix when first brought in he had deep scratches on his back some even had pieces of glass imbedded in them."

"While I was there Felix retold me what happen from his point of view" Seth brought wand up to his temple and a silver misty strand came out on the tip of his wand…

* * *

After everyone seen the memory, they discussed on a trial. "The date of the trial of Nicolas Charles Potter will be determent after Mr. Potter wakes from injuries"

The Aurors gathered their belongings and headed out the door to finish their day…

* * *

Sorry it took so long to up date but I was sick then I went out of town then I went to see Jeff Dunham (awesome show)

Please review

Thank you for reading

-JEM


	3. Two Tears

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

Losing someone when you're young is the greatest pain anyone can face

-Amory Blaine

* * *

Seth Potter sighed as he took off his shoes, he just couldn't believe it his younger brother was a murderer. He walked though the house to the dining room, his son James Nicolas Potter (Seth mentally winching at the though that his son was name after a killer) had his back to Seth, James was slowly eating his dinner. Elizabeth looked up to see her husband; she opened her mouth to greet him, when he put his fingers to his lips with a small grin then pointed to James. She gave a slight nod, Seth slowly creped towered his son. He reached his arms around his son and tickled him.

"Dad…. Stop-p…. That tickles…" James tried to say as he wriggled out of his father's reach.

After everyone was settled back down and Seth had some dinner in front of him. "So what you two been up to today?" Seth turned his head to glance at his seven year old son.

"I went flying it was so much fun and then me and mom went over to the Weasley's. After that we went to the store and then came home and I helped make dinner." James answered excitedly.

"Sounds like you had a busy day" Seth looked at an old clock on the wall "It's about time for your bath."

"Do I have too" James wined

Seth chuckled lightly "Yes"

* * *

After giving James a bath, then told him a story of when he was at Hogwarts (one without Nick in it) and tucked him into his bed.

Seth entered the bathroom sat at the end of his and his wife's bed and put his head in his hands. _Today had be the longest day of my life. _Memories danced around Seth's head watching his brother getting sorted, them playing a prank against the head table in the great hall, and then lastly the fight between him and his younger brother at Hogwarts about him thinking about marring Luna. Seth had seen nothing wrong with Luna quite the contrary She had been one of the nicest and understanding he had ever known; however being part of one the darkest and not to mention powerful family in the magical world was what Seth seen the problem with. For Seth knew that the Black family was not going to be happy with Luna.

That was the last day he seen his brother, his brother sent a few letters after to their parents but other then that they had no contact with Nick.

His wife said some words to him however they floated aimlessly around his head, unable penetrate into his mind. Seth stood sighed and went to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. He re-enter his bedroom to find Elizabeth lying in bed asleep, Seth then crossed the room and pulled back the sheets and got into bed. He wrapped his arm around his wife after giving her a light kiss on her forehead rested his chin above her head.

Only after closing his eyes and heaving a shacking sigh did Seth let two small tears roll silently down his pale face…

* * *

Seth headed down the stairs; he had been thinking about Felix all morning, the small boy kept entering his mind, him crying on his shoulder at St. Mungo's.

Seth walked in to the kitchen to discover Elizabeth making breakfast; he crossed the kitchen to the cabinet took out a mug pour himself some coffee and sat at the edge of the counter. He stared at the floor as he though about what he was going to ask Elizabeth.

Seth and Elizabeth always wanted to have more then one child, however not long after James was born wizards of a group that he and a few other Aurors had recently busted, had came to their homes. Due to a miss placed spell Elizabeth was no longer able to have any more children.

"Liz?" Elizabeth looked up from the pan with their breakfast in it.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"I don't want anything" Seth answered with a smirk

"You only call me Liz when you want something. So out with what do you want?" She told him in triumph

He began telling her about Felix and how Felix's only living family left were the Blacks but they would never take him in.

Elizabeth bit her lip for few seconds before she looked up with a grin that reached her eyes and nodded…

* * *

As always I beg you to leave any kind of review (as long as it's about the story)

As many of you can tell I suck at writing a story so any advice is very welcome also

THANK YOU FOR READING

-Jem


	4. It Only Takes Time

**I do Not Own Harry Potter**

* * *

Say goodbye, these days are gone

And we can't keep holding on

When all we need is some relief

Through these hard times

These Hard Times by Matchbox twenty

* * *

**It Only Takes time**

* * *

Seth and Elizabeth spent most of the morning discussing Felix, Nick, and James. All the two Potter had left to do was asked James what he though of the whole matter.

Seth had been setting the table, when James came staggering down the stairs with sleepiness in his eyes. He sat on one of the side chairs while his parents sat at the two end seats. After the Potter had eaten their fill, Seth took his last sip of coffee before he turned his head towards James.

"James what would you say if I told you another boy was coming to live with all of us?" Seth asked the seven-year old

"Hmmmm, how long will he stay?" James asked

"For as long as he wants."

James frowned his eyebrows, deep in thought "Like a brother?" He asked excitedly

"Yes like a brother" Seth answered with a small grin

* * *

**About three weeks later…**

'_The same dream it was always the same. Blood and his mama's scream. The top two things he will always remember from that night.' _

Felix Potter had once again woken up from a nightmare; he sat gasping for air. A noise came from the hall, he froze; it took him a second to realize it was a toilet flushing. Footsteps came from the hall, then the door open; it was creaking as it was slowly opening. Felix's heartbeats were as fasts as a rabbit's…the silhouette of a small person; child sized really, came walking in. It was then he realized it was James Potter. James and Felix looked like twin not the identical kind, but dammed close.

"Are you alright?" James asked quietly. Felix had been living with the Potter for almost a month; during this time he had became close to the family specially James. Felix could tell James about anything he wanted and James would never look at him weird or feel uncomfortable about what he said. He owed James for that.

James sat next to him wrapped his arms around the smaller crying boy. "You know I will always take of you, right?" James smiled softly "I mean what kind of big brother would I be if I didn't" James could always get him to laugh and Felix love every second of it

"James, you are only two days older, I don't really think that counts" Felix countered with a small smile. His dream from early had almost completely left his mind.

"Yes it dose because it makes me two days smarter than you" James stuck out his tongue. Felix copied the action, they both started laughing.

"Won't people know we're not brothers?" Felix's eyes were wide with fear.

"Well, they won't know unless we tell them" James said with a final grin before he lay down beside Felix...

Felix never did question who "they" were…

* * *

A Week Later

Felix sat up in his bed and yawned; he had woken up about half hour ago before hand and couldn't get back to sleep. His hand unconsciously wrapped around the smell sliver crescent moon on a piece of dark blue leather thong that hung from his neck. His mother gave it to him _so I can always be with you _her soft voice echoed in his ears.

In his pajamas, he searched the house for anyone awake. He stuck his head in the study, to find his uncle sitting on an old couch look through an aged leather bound book. Seth looked up to look at him "while don't you come in Felix?" Nervously Felix entered.

"Come sit with me, I won't bite." Seth told the small child

Felix realizing that he had been standing in the middle of the study, completely frozen, walked slowly over to Seth and sat next to him. Looking at the book that Seth had in his lap, he recognize as a photo album. There was one picture that caught his eye. It was of four people, two couples his aunt and uncle and his father and mother.

"That was taken about two months before the fight." Seth told his nephew softly

Felix nodded already knowing about the fight that pulled the two brothers apart. '_I wonder rather father would have been so mean to me and mama if the two brothers had made up after the fight' _Felix thought

His thoughts were cut short, when he felt tears run down his face. His father hadn't always been so cruel; some of his earliest memories were of his father holding him close during a terrible thunder storm or reading a story before tucking him into bed. What changed him Felix was unsure of _'Maybe it was something I did'_

"Shhh you're alright shhh" Seth whispered as he rubbed circles on Felix's back.

"Dose it ever stop hurting?" Felix asked weekly

In a faraway voice Seth answered "Yes, in time every wound is healed… It only takes time"

About two minutes later they had both fell asleep. Where no dream could haunt them…

* * *

**Note in the next chapter there will be a time skip**

Thank you for reading however I wish someone, anyone will leave me a review on the story, for I am unsure rather anyone likes my crappy story.

-Jem


	5. Wake Up Calls

**Wake Up Calls**

* * *

**Four Years Later…**

The Potter family woke up at the same time everyday, Seth Potter would wake at 6:00 make tea or coffee (the only things he could make without burning down the house) and then waits for the prophet to arrive. Elizabeth would then wake up at 6:30 pours herself some tea or coffee and would sit down next to her husband at the table. They would talk till around 7:30 when Felix would enter the room yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Elizabeth would start to make breakfast. Felix would take the crossword puzzle from the prophet and by the time he was a little more then half way done, breakfast would be ready.

It was as if each Potter had an alarm clock in their head; only that one always forgot to set theirs. James Potter could sleep till noon if no woke him. So when Elizabeth asked Felix to wake his brother he was delighted to do so. He went in to the bathroom to fill a bucket with cold water.

* * *

James woke to find himself dripping wet with freezing cold water; he looked up to see his brother hold an empty bucket and a had an evil grin on his face. However Felix's grin began to slip as he notices how angry James was. He dropped the bucket then ran out the room and down the hall.

"You are so dead!" James yelled as he chased his brother down the hall

"Only if you catch me!" Felix laughed.

"Come on you two we have to get to Diagon Ally before the crowds do" Elizabeth yelled up the stairs to the eleven year olds…

* * *

The Black family ran very differently than the Potter family. Orion Black worked as a potion master at the Ministry of Magic, while Walburga Black stayed at home teaching her _loving _children the importance of being pure and the 101 ways of how to kill a muggle. The children were Sirius and Regulus Black; they were as different as a sunny day and a rainy one. Sirius questioned every little thing, _what's wrong with being a muggle? _He would ask _why dose it matter that if a witch or wizard had muggle blood?_ Every time he would his parents would send a jinx or hex his way and told him to him if he didn't want to end up like his sister he would shut up. Regulus was the perfect child never questioning the way of the pure-blooded family and always doing what he was told.

"Sirius Orion Black, get your lazy arse up out of bed. You and your father are going to Diagon Ally then Knockturn Ally. So look presentable!" Walburga screeched to her son.

Sirius groaned as he got out of bed got dress then headed down the stairs to where his _lovely _family awaited…

* * *

The Lupin family lived in a simple cottage in Normandy, France. John and Annie Lupin ran a small medical care for both muggles and wizards and even werewolves and vampires.

Their son, Remus Lupin had a scared face with hazel eyes, and sandy hair. He had never felt very lucky, of course if you have been bitten by a werewolf at age six. Taking any chances of making any friends you might have made, right down the drain. You wouldn't feel too lucky ether. So as the end result, Remus grew up a very lonely boy; he had to be home schooled by his parents, don't get him he loved his parents. However it was lonesome without someone your own age.

It was a Sunday when the letter arrived; inside was a letter in long narrow loopy hand writing said:

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_I am aware of your condition however I will be able to make arrangements for you to be able to come to Hogwarts._

_If you are interested, I will await your owl with a time and place to discuss these arrangements._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chef. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Remus's heart had skipped a beat after reading his letter. Later that week Dumbledore arrived at his house and talked to his parents and him. Some of the professors at Hogwart had planted a Whomping Willow on top of a secret tunnel that would lead to where he would do his monthly transformations. The Healer, Madame Pomfrey would be able to help him after the full moon. It was all set and he, Remus Lupin was going to Hogwarts.

Now Remus sat with his parents eating breakfast and later for the first time in his life would, Remus be going to Diagon Ally to pick up his Hogwarts items…

* * *

The Pettigrew family really only contained two members Peter and his father David. His muggle mother had left the two when Peter was three, after she learned what they were.

David was swollen with pride when he learned that his only son was going to Hogwarts. Today they were going to Diagon Ally to pick up his robes, books, and of course his wand…

* * *

I got a Review! I got review! I GOT A REVIEW! _Dose a happy dance while chanting_

Thank you _**Bri P.**_ you are the first person to give me a review and it was an awesome one if I do say so myself

As always thank you for reading

-Jem


	6. Wands

**Wands **

* * *

"You two be good for your mother" Seth told his sons as he walked out the door to go to work.

"We always are" They answered at the same time. James and Felix watched as the older man walk out of the wards and disapparate. The boys ran back inside to get ready to go to Diagon Alley to pick up their school supplies.

"Leaky Cauldron!" The Potters yelled into the Floo. James came out of the fireplaces covered in soot and _gracefully_ landed on to the floor; Felix came next and helped his brother up. As they waited for Elizabeth to come next they heard a deep voice behind them.

"Still havin' trouble with the Floo, I see" The brothers turned to see Hagrid at the bar next to Tom the Innkeeper. The boys ran over and began talking at once telling them how they were finally going to Hogwarts. Hagrid just laughed at them; the brothers just playfully glared.

"Hello Hagrid" Elizabeth had came from the fireplace at last and walked over to the four. Elizabeth, Tom, and, Hagrid began what the boys call 'adult chit chat'.

* * *

"See yeh two at Hogwarts and try to stay out of trouble" Hagrid yelled out to them as they left the Leaky Cauldron. They went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions first, then went next store for their school books at Flourish & Blotts. About an hour later they had everything they needed, except their wands. All of their possessions they bought from early had been skunked to fit in their pockets.

Above the boys and Elizabeth was a sign that read _Ollivander's: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 BC_ in peeling gold letters, the shop itself was narrow and shabby. Inside laid countless dusty boxes upon dusty boxes of wands piled right up to the ceiling.

Mr. Ollivander, was a pale-eyed, white-haired shopkeeper that could only be described as creepy. He remembers every wand he has ever sold and considering that he has been making and selling wands since 382 BC, that was no simple feat.

"Ah, Mrs. Elizabeth Potter rosewood nine and half inches with unicorn hair as the core" Elizabeth could only nod; she never did like Ollivander that much, even when she was a little girl.

"Now who's first?" The wand maker turned his attention to the boys. James step forward, his brother was never too confident around adults he did not know, especially ones as creepy as Mr. Ollivander. "Which is your wand arm?" James held out his right arm, using something that oddly reslable a muggle measuring tape, Ollivander measured his arm, his leg, how tall he was, in between his nostrils and other various body parts.

Ollivander handed James a wand, feeling kind of stupid went to give it a wave. However before he could bring the wand up it was taken by the wand maker and James was given a new wand. This carry on for a good 15 minutes.

As soon as the wand had touched James's hand warmth fill his body. "Ah, Mahogany and **Demiguise****hair 11 inches, **Pliable, excellent for Transfiguration" Ollivander put the wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper.

Felix followed the same order except his took well over 15 minutes. On the contrary this only made the mad wand maker feel like he was on cloud nine. "A tricky customer eh? Not worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — Ash and a tail hair from a Thestral, ten and half inches." He put Jack's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, muttering, "Curious… curious…"

"Sorry but what's so curious?" Felix couldn't stop himself from asking

"Thestral hair isa powerful and tricky substance that can only be mastered by a witch or wizard capable of facing death. I only ever made four wands with it, yours and your mother's Holly nine and half inches. Your father's was Ash and **Runespoor Fang, 11 inches." Ollivander looked down sadly at the boy.**

**"What about the other two wands?"**

**"One never been sold, the other was sold about four hours ago"**

**Elizabeth paid Mr. Ollivander 14 Gallons for the wands and they headed back to the Leaky **Cauldron to Floo home.

* * *

**Four hours and 43 minutes earlier…**

At first glance Sirius Black looked like the rest of his pureblooded family. The same hair, the same high cheek bones and even the way he walked. It was his eyes that threw you off; they were the same icy gray-blue, however there seem be a lightness in them, a sort of happiness that filled his very being.

Sirius was perkily walking down to Ollivander's for his wand. He had sent the rest of his possessions home with Kreacher, the Black's family House Elf and had been able to convince his father to go to Knockturn Ally without him.

Sirius had met Ollivander once before when his sister went to get her wand. Hers had been Elder, nine inches.

Sirius gave a sad grin '_Merlin, I miss her more then anything'_. The shop was just as shabby and weird as he remembered and Ollivander was still as creepy as ever.

After Sirius was magically measured; the wand maker gave him wand after wand after wand and none of them seemed too worked. By the 96th wand (he got so bored he counted them) Sirius could no longer feel his arm.

Five minutes later a wand was put in his hand and he knew right away that it was his. Red and silver sparks shot out of the end of his new found wand. "Elder and Threstral hair, 11 and half inches." Ollivander put the wand back in to the box. "Odd very odd" he murmured.

"What's odd?" Sirius was an incredibly impatient child.

"Thestral hair isa powerful and tricky substance that can only be mastered by a witch or wizard capable of facing death. I only ever made four wands with it, yours and three others."

"Were they all from the same Thestral?"

"No from two different ones."

Sirius paid the man he was more then happy to leave. On his way out he bumped in to a sandy haired boy. "Sorry didn't see you there"

"It's alright" the boy replied in a soft French accent. Sirius went around the boy and his family, went out the door, and then was gone.

* * *

Remus was standing in front of his parents, Annie and John Lupin in the wand shop. He had already been trying out wand after wand for about 45 minutes. When he was given a wand that was about 12 inches, a feeling of power rushed over him. He had found his wand.

"Willow **Ashwinder Ash, 12 inches **Excellent forprotection spells and charms" the white-haired man told him

The Lupins paid for the wand and left.

* * *

Peter and his father walked into the small wand shop and about 78 minutes later he came walking out, the new owner of a Hawthorn and Hair from the Mane of a Kelpie eight and half inches.

* * *

Wand meanings

James's: Mahogany -Symbol of strength and endurance, Demiguise Hair –works best for Transfiguration (The Demiguise is a peaceful, herbivorous creature that can make itself invisible. It is found in the Far East and Demiguise pelts are highly sought after as the hair can be woven into Invisibility cloaks)

Felix's: His wand is a combination of his parents Ash- free thinkers. Imaginative, intuitive, and naturally artistic and have a tendency to moody and withdrawn at times. Threstral hair- A reminder of his past

Sirius: Elder- have lived life in the fast lane, often identified as a "thrill seeker." their acts of assistance are sometimes thwarted by their brutal honesty answers Threstral hair- A reminder of his past

Remus's: Willow- is ruled by the moon and is highly creative, intuitive and intelligent Ashwinder Ash – Casts the best protection charms (his Patronus and wolves are very protective of their pack)

Peter's: Hawthorn- is not at all what they appear to be. Outwardly, they appear to be a certain persona, while on the inside Hawthorn's are quite different Kelpie- for all spells

Felix's Father's (Nick Potter): Ash- free thinkers. Imaginative, intuitive, and naturally artistic and have a tendency to moody and withdrawn at times **Runespoor Fang** – Best with Dark Magic

Jack's Mother's (Luna Potter-Black): Holly-Noble, high-minded, quite generous, kind and affectionate.

Elizabeth Potter's: Rosewood-Kind and beauty of the soul **Unicorn Tail**– Best for the pure of heart

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING

-Jem

Plz review


	7. Off To Hogwarts

**Off To Hogwarts**

* * *

King's Cross was crowded, not only did it have all the Hogwart's students and their family, but also all the muggles who were going to work like they did everyday. Lucky the wizards and witches who came through the muggle way wore muggle clothing, though many did wear the wrong time period or wore thing that were meant for the other gender. For the wizards and witches who did like wearing muggle clothes and didn't even went to look at them, apparate to platform nine and three quarters (mainly pure-blooded families).

The Potters preferred going the muggle way, not only did they not have to worry about risk of splinching one of the boys, but they get to see the non-magical world. They went though the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 Seth and James first then Elizabeth and Felix next. Felix's black cat with yellow-green eyes, Jinx and James pepper-grey owl, Mars both clattered at the noise level of the platform.

"You two behave I don't want letters coming home" Seth told the soon to be Hogwart's students

"Of course" The boys smile angel like at their dad's wink behind their mum's back

"Now I want a letter from each of you at least once a week" Elizabeth told them teary eyed

"We will" The Potter boys laughed

They hugged Seth and Elizabeth good-bye told them that they'll see them at the holiday break.

* * *

After escaping his cousins' and their friends' compartment Sirius walked down the trains halls searching for a compartment that held no pompous pure-blooded thick headed students that only wanted to talk about how Dumbledore is a dumb ass for letting all the mudbloods in the school.

Most of the compartments were empty, due to the fact that most of the riders were waiting for the last minute before heading on to the train. However there was one compartment that contained one boy, his face hidden by his soft sandy hair. _It's the boy from Ollvander's _Sirius realized.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Sirius asked the sandy haired boy. The boy nodded his consent.

"I'm Sirius" Sirius left off his last name knowing how most wizards reacted to it.

"Remus" the other boy said

After sitting down across from the other boy "So what house do you think you'll be in?"

* * *

"Thanks to mum all the compartments are filled" James wined, Felix rolled his eyes. Elizabeth waited until the last second before letting them get on the train.

"Here's one" Felix called to his still wining brother.

The compartment had two boys in it a long blacked haired and a sandy haired one. Both of which were in a deep conversation. "Do you mine if we sit with you guys?" James asked them.

After the four settled down, they introduction each other to one another; as Sirius told the new comers his name Felix froze. Even though Sirius hadn't said his last name, Felix knew it was his cousin. He looked like very much like his mother had and his and the other boy's eyes were identical.

Luckily, Felix recovered before anyone took real notice and soon afterward they were talking about Hogwarts, pranks, and anything else they could think of; as the Hogwart's Express traveled on.

* * *

Okay my friend read this and she got really confused about how Felix is related to both Sirius and James

So I am going to make a family tree on my profile for anyone else who's confused

As always more reviews are welcome **even negative ones**

I want to improve my writing and my story line **so be honest**

Thank you for reading

-Jem


	8. Auspicious Beginning for a Sirius Black

Disclaimer: Some of this chapter is from Harry Potter book one and all the characters belong to J.K.R. well all but Felix

* * *

A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same.  
-**Elbert Hubbard**

* * *

**Auspicious Beginning for a Sirius Black**

* * *

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A giant man with more hair than face called over to them. "C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

"Hello Hagrid" James call up to the large man; Hagrid nodded a hello in their direction. Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.The word "Hogwarts" was on the tip of every new student.

Sirius, James, Felix and Remus all piled in to a boat. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"

After crossing the lake, they all got out of their boats, walked up a flight of stone steps and then crowded around the huge, oak front door. Hagrid raped on the large door. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

* * *

**15 minutes later…**

All the eleven years old chatted nervously, all wondering how they were going to be stored. Sirius grinned to himself, all the Blacks knew how they would be stored, therefore they would look stupid and they could prepare oneself on getting into Slytherin. However he didn't tell his new found friends for he was trying not to laugh at they fret over what was going to happen.

Professor McGonagall returned "form a line," the professor told the first years, "and follow me."

James, Sirius, Remus and Felix joined the lined in the middle and follow the professor as they entered the Great Hall. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. The first years looked upward in amazement and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars as they walked up the middle of the four main tables.

McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. And strangely enough it began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Most of the new first years sighed in relief as they learned all they had to do was put on a hat.

However there was one student who didn't, half of Sirius wanted to be in any house but Slytherin. However there was a part of him deep down he wanted to belong in his 'family'. But before Sirius could dwell on the matter, his name was called. Anxious, Sirius stepped out of line then toward the hat.

'_Stupid last name. Now I have to be first…' _Sirius thought as he bit the inside of his bottom lip. The last thing Sirius seen before the hat covered his eyes was his cousin staring at if they could force the hat to put him with them.

'_Where to put you, you could be in any house really, however you don't truly fit in one. You are cunning but as not power-hungry. You are loyal but are not patient or hard working. You are smart just not book-smart. Hmmmm ether Gryffindor or Slytherin'_

And at that very moment Sirius made his choice _'Not Slytherin'_

'_If you're sure' _the sorting hat said before shouting "Gryffindor"

A painful silence filled the air as he walked to his new table. Sirius sat some what outcast from the other students; he looked up to see his cousin, Bellatrix glairing at him. He knew as soon as she got back to her dorm she was going to write home to tell everyone at home the _lovely _news. Then Sirius look up at the other first year on every face except for one and a few muggle-borns, there was a look of shock. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Remus almost missed his name; he still couldn't believe that his new humorous friend was related to Orion Black. The man, who was the reason left he and his family left Britain and move to where his father's family was.

However his flashbacks of Mr. Black were interrupt as the hat covered his eyes…

* * *

Sirius watched as the hat yelled Gryffindor; Sirius was so sure Remus would sit at some other part of the table, nevertheless the sandy haired boy sat right across from him.

Sirius could barely keep his jaw from dropping to floor. He was so sure his new friend would ditch him like dirty robes but there he was sitting across from him.

Sirius looked up in time to see Felix Potter walk across to the stool, the hat was placed over his head and about three minutes later the hat roared "Gryffindor" and just like Remus, Felix sat with him.

Felix and Remus give each other a small grin before giving one to Sirius, then once again returning their attention back to the front of the Great Hall. James came next the hat hardly touched a hair on his head before it howled Gryffindor. However unlike the other two he sat next to a plump boy that Sirius recalled his name was Peter Pettigrew.

"He'll come around, it a shock when you're not prepare for it" Felix told him as they looked at James

* * *

Later as Sirius lied in his new bed in his dorm he couldn't help but feel a sort of flutter in his stomach. _'Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all'_ and for the first time in a long time he had friends. That night Sirius fell asleep with a smile on his face…

* * *

Thank you for reading

-Jem


	9. The Howler

**The Howler**

* * *

It was the last day of their first week at Hogwarts. Remus, Sirius, and Felix were enjoying their breakfast when a shriek echoed though the Great Hall; there flying straight towards them was a black owl. In its claws was a blood red envelope the malevolent looking owl landed in front of Sirius.

"Oh god, looks like you got your self a howler" Remus told him anxiously

Sirius reached out to take the envelope the owl reach forward and bit his finger. Sirius gasped and brought his bleeding finger to his mouth. The owl dropped the howler and took off, leaving the boys.

"I would open that if I were you" Felix told him. He knew that howlers that weren't opened would start smoldering, explode violently, while shouting the message out even louder than normal, from when Seth received one and didn't open it.

Sirius picked up the howler with careful fingers as if he had been holding a muggle bomb and opened it.

A shrieking voice filled the Great Hall; people had stopped eating and talking to watch "SIRIUS ORION BLACK!!!! HOW DARE YOU RUIN THE BLACK FAMILY NAME!! HOW DARE YOU BE PUT INTO ABYSMAL, WORTHLESS, USELESS GRYFFINDOR!! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY NAME, YOU EXTRANEOUS, WORTHLESS, RETCHED CHILD!! EVERY RESPECTABLE MEMBER OF THE BLACK FAMILY HAS BEEN SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN!!! IS THAT ALL YOU ARE CAPABLE OF? DISGRACING THE FAMILY NAME? WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR COUSINS, BELLATRIX AND NARCISSA? BUT NO YOU HAD TO BE LIKE YOUR UNGREATFUL SISTER. IF I HEAR YOU CAUSE ONE LICK OF TROUBLE I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET BEING BORN INTO THIS FAMILY!!!! YOU ARE AS TERRIBLE AS THOSE FILTHY, USELESS, LOUSY MUDBLOODS!! DON'T EVEN BOTHERCOMING HOME FOR THE HOILDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!" The letter then burst into flames and curled into ashes.

"Well that a relief" Sirius muttered

"What is?" Remus said clearly confused

"That I don't have to go home to_ that_ till the summer" Sirius said with cheeky grin

They all laughed and headed for class.

* * *

After their classes and dinner they sat in common room across the room was James and Peter. James still hadn't talked to them since the train.

"James isn't so confident about you Sirius being some Slytherin spy or something" Felix told them

"Really?" Sirius asked

"Yup, now all we have to do is think of something no Slytherin would do?"

After discussing idea after idea, Remus came up with the perfect idea. "A prank"

The other two boys grinned their prank was going to be the most excellent prank any of them have ever pulled off…

* * *

Should the gang prank the Slytherin, James and Peter or all the houses?????

Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 

Thank you for reading

-Jem


	10. The Prank That Started It All

**The Prank that Started It All**

* * *

After James and Peter fell asleep, Felix, Sirius, and Remus went in to the bathroom to talk about their prank therefore they wouldn't wake any of the others. Felix sat against the door; Sirius was on the counter by the sink, and Remus sat on the side of the bath tub. Felix flipped though a book called _10,001 Useless Potions_, that Felix had bought it while buying his school books. Like the title said the potions in the book were useless, however the potions were perfect for pranks.

"How about a fast hair growing?" Felix asked

"No, he already got enough hair as it is" Sirius said

"What about a singing potion?"

"That could work if we put it together with the dancing potion that we seen earlier" Remus whispered making sure that the boys in the dorm weren't woken up.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Sirius told the others with a beam…

* * *

It took three days to complete the two potions. However the day they finish Remus realized something. "What if the potions don't mix well together and the results are all messed up?"

"Well only one way to find out" Felix said. Remus and Felix's eyes met before they both turn their gaze to Sirius.

"No way, I don't think so." Shaking his head "There is no way I am becoming your guinea pig"

"But you haven't done anything" Felix wined

"Yes I have" Sirius told them while trying to remember when he done something for the prank and he realized he hadn't. It was Felix's book that they used and his potion supplies and Remus brewed the potions. Thus leaving the only job left 'The Guinea Pig', to Sirius. Sirius looked up to see Remus and Felix smiling like the Cheshire cat…

* * *

They waited till the next day when everyone was at breakfast before trying it the potion on Sirius. Felix evenly mixed the two potions to one and handed over to Sirius who was sitting on his bed. Sirius drank the potion and jumped from the bed and began tap dancing and singing way off key.

Soon their dorm was filled with laughter…

* * *

**Three days later…**

The boys sat at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table, Remus was working on his essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Sirius and Felix sat across the table and were eating and talking about classes and such.

"Hey, Remus what's that?" Felix asked while pointed to something behind Remus head

Remus turned to look finding nothing out of the ordinary asked "What's what?"

Sirius leaned across the table and swiped Remus's homework down the table. Remus looking back to see his homework at the end of the table, while getting up to go get it he scolded at the two boys. While leaning over the table to get his work, Remus took a small beaker from his sleeve and poured it into the pitcher of pumpkin juice.

As Remus returned to his original place at the table, the three boys sighed inwardly for their plan had worked. Not only did Sirius swipe the fake homework at the right place but Remus poured the potion so unobservable that not a single person thought their behaviors were odd.

Now all they had to do was wait for James and Peter to come down for breakfast and drink their juice…

* * *

"Come up Pete wake up!" James yelled as he tried to wake his slumbering friend. With a smirk he headed over to the bathroom's door, the sound of running water could be heard from the dorm. Even though sleeping Peter didn't hear the running water, he did however feel the cold water slash over him and his bed. Peter woke with a yelp. "About time Pete, we need to get to breakfast before all the food is gone."

By the time they got ready and down to the Great Hall, most of the students had already left to go get their class books and other thing they would need thought out the day. In fact the only Gryffindors in the hall were Felix, Remus, Sirius and a few older students.

James and Peter sat at their usual place at the table; they put food on their plates and poured juice into the cups. In the middle of eating they both took a drink. James noticed that it didn't taste right and was about to ask Peter if he thought the same, when both of the boys jump on top of the table, their food going everywhere, and began to dance and sing much like Sirius had.

Soon the whole Great Hall was laughing even James and Peter…

* * *

**That Night…**

"So whose idea was it to make us tap dance and sing in the Great Hall" James asked

They had all gotten ready for bed and were about to turn off the lights.

"Not mine" Remus, Sirius, and Felix together.

They looked at each other and laughed and soon afterward James and Peter joined in. It was from then on that the five became friends…

* * *

Plz review

Thank you for reading

-Jem


End file.
